


'I Know We Already Have The Pens But-'

by pushupindrag



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Adachi, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode 12, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Obviously Kurosawa had given him the matching pens. But Adachi wanted to give him a ring.“So, I uh. Got us rings?” It sounds like a question and he huffs at himself inwardly over it before straightening his shoulders, tilting his head up he takes a breath so his voice doesn’t wobble. “I got us rings.”
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 244





	'I Know We Already Have The Pens But-'

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged this show in one sitting and i'm in love. My lil mlm heart needed the wholesome content and I wanted to continue that! This is my first fic for these guys so i'm sorry if things are a little OOC!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Talk of Adachi's anxiety throughout although I don't think anything is too deep  
> \- Talk of possible homophobia (through anxious thinking) but nothing is explicit and more lightly implied
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

“So, I uh. Got us rings?” It sounds like a question and he huffs at himself inwardly over it before straightening his shoulders, tilting his head up he takes a breath so his voice doesn’t wobble. “I got us rings.” He looks himself dead in the eye in the mirror, voice firmer now at least as he practises what he’s going to say to Kurosawa.

He’d had the rings for a while. Months, really. Both were just simple plain bands of an almost burnished gold, the most he could really afford after saving for months. The chains that they’d hopefully be wearing the rings on, were a slightly weird silver contrast. But he hopes Kurosawa won’t mind. At least both pieces were sturdy.

He would have gotten nicer ones with equally as nice matching chains, maybe something less plain too as well as better quality, but he really hadn’t wanted to wait any longer. They’d been together for just over six months at this point after all. And even though he’d given Kurosawa a gift for their six month anniversary, he wanted to give these to him too. After building up the courage to give Kurosawa’s over to him, he’d save up for nicer ones. That would be a nice surprise down the line too he thinks.

At this point, even without his powers, he was secure in the fact that Kurosawa loved him and that they would be together for the foreseeable. He doted on Adachi in a way he was still trying to get used to, unused to the outright affection, and still trying to learn he was deserving of it from someone as beautiful and good hearted as his partner. But he knew Kurosawa would accept the rings, hopefully he would love them. Although he’s pretty sure Kurosawa would accept a ring-pop at this point.

The thought of Kurosawa wearing one of those around like a grade-schooler makes him chuckle a little, smiling to himself in the mirror where he still stood. Okay, back to the task at hand. He knew if he didn’t practise now, he’d end up falling back into old shy habits and just hand the rings over without ceremony and be too nervous to say anything else, hoping desperately that Kurosawa would put the pieces together quickly. He was slowly gaining confidence in his work and social life, sure. But this was basically a proposal.

It would be weird if he wasn’t anxious really.

“I know you got us the pens.” He tries again, pulling his shoulders back once again from where they’d slumped inwards and down. “And you know I still carry it around, even though the ink has run out and we can’t find any refills.” He cringes at his own awkward laughter after that. It probably wasn’t a good idea to bring up how Kurosawa’s own present had run out. 

“I treasure the pen you got me, you know that.” No, too cheesy. Even if it was true.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. Itching at the back of his head in a stressed habit he sighs before taking a breath. Breathing in for five then out for ten, he does this a few times until he calms down from the start of his anxious spiral. He could do this. 

Kurosawa was coming over to his tomorrow after work to spend the weekend. And the plan was to give him the rings over the dinner Kurosawa had promised to make. So he tries again.

“Yuichi-” Nope! Using Kurosawa’s given name still made him blush such a deep shade of embarrassed that he wouldn’t be able to get through the rest of it for fear of overheating himself. Why was this so hard?

“Kurosawa. I know we still have the pens. But I wanted to do something too. Here.” He holds out the imaginary ring and chain, the actual items themselves stored safely in a pretty velvet box under his mattress. Not quite the size of a ring box, but definitely close.

“I know we can’t legally get married, and you’ve already basically proposed. And I know I'm not the biggest fan of jewellery anyway, but this is different. I got these for us to wear. Even if it’s around our necks and under our shirts. They’re matching rings. I love you.” Now that sounded good. It definitely sounded like the promise it was. And it wasn’t too cheesy, so he’s sure his face won’t overheat and kill him even though he knows he’ll definitely still blush.

Looking up from his hand he clenches his fist, smiling determinedly at himself. He could do this.

-

He could _not_ do this. 

“Good morning Adachi.” He jumps at the voice by his ear, sleepy legs instantly turning to jelly as Kurosawa smiled at him from over his shoulder, letting his chin rest there briefly given they were alone waiting for the lift and any excuse he had to touch Adachi, Kurosawa would take.

How could Adachi give him the rings tonight if just a simple show of domestic affection turned him to mush. Shouldn’t he be used to this by now? “Oh uh, good morning.”

“Here.” He moves so that he’s beside Adachi, pressing their shoulders together as he rummages around in his bag until he finds what he’s looking for and hands it over.

“A bento?” It was the one Kurosawa always used for him. And Adachi holds onto it as tightly as he dares. Fondness in his chest rising.

“Yeah.” Kurosawa smiles, almost bashfully as Adachi looks at him out of the corner of his eye, and that makes Adachi inwardly preen a little, knowing he was the only one that got to him in that way, or in any way that wasn’t his usual out together self at all. That was something he definitely never wanted to get used to.

Kurosawa glances around quickly, voice lowering as he leans in slightly. “I was practising for our dinner tonight and I got a little carried away.” He rubs at the back of his neck before straightening up. Stepping away just a little as the lift dings and arrives.

“I’ll make sure to give you an honest review.” Teasing was easier now, even if his words stuttered a little and it’s worth it for how Kurosawa smirks.

“I expect you will.” The lift is empty when it opens, thankfully, and Kurosawa holds it open. “After you.”

“Thank you-”

“HOLD THE LIFT!” Kurosawa does as Adachi jumps at the noise, and they both smile and relax a little as an out of breath Rokkaku comes into view around the corner, skidding into the lift. He doubles over as he catches his breath and the doors shut before he realises who they are and beams. “Senpais!” 

He really was like an overenthusiastic puppy.

“Good morning.” They chorus and Rokkaku grins again, bouncing on his toes.

“Good morning! Oh! Adachi is that a bento? I thought you always bought yours at a vendor on the way to work?”

“Ah well, uh-” He’s pretty sure most of the office probably knew that he and Kurosawa were together at this point. Neither were exactly subtle in their emotions. But still, neither had told anyone apart from Fujisaki. And being faced with having to come up with an excuse this early in the morning was terrible-

“I made far too much food last night.” Kurosawa swoops in, smooth as ever. “So I thought i’de give the leftovers to Adachi. You know having vendor food constantly isn’t good for anyone.”

“Aww.” Rokkaku pouts. “Make some for me next time too!”

Rokkaku was like an overenthusiastic, if overly oblivious, puppy. Well, he did say only _most_ of the office.

“Alright.” Kurosawa agrees easily, sending him one of the calming smiles that over the time working together was basically a balm to Rokkaku’s enthusiasm. Adachi needed to learn how to do that too. 

Rokkaku turns around towards the lift doors with that, straightening himself out from where he’d obviously got ruffled and Adachi jumps when he feels a hand on his. Looking down, he follows the arm up to where it’s obviously Kurosawa who just smiles, squeezing tightly once before letting go. Adachi feels his stomach twist with the feeling that he now knows at least is love, and sends a small smile Kurosawa’s way. Practically clinging to the smile he gets back.

It was the one Kurosawa only used with him. The soft, genuine one that reached his eyes. Gaze obviously filled with love and adoration that seemed to reflect in the rich brown of them. Once again, Adachi’s legs threaten to give out with how overwhelmed he is.

Really, how could he cope tonight if Kurosawa was intent on ruining any sort of coherent thought he had before then?

-

“So how is it?” Kurosawa asks at lunch, sitting opposite him at the table. Their feet are lightly pressed against each-others under the table, contact that Adachi now welcomed since he no longer had his powers.

“I think i’ve said ‘good’ with every bite.” He rolls his eyes fondly. “You know I like everything you cook.”

“Well I know, but I want to make sure I don’t need to change up my plans for tonight.”

“Definitely not.” He kicks Kurosawa’s ankle gently. As much of a reassurance as it is a gentle admonishment. Getting to know Kurosawa properly, or at least properly without his powers and proper communication, had revealed an insecurity on Kurosawa’s part over his cooking. Nothing serious, but much like with everything else, he strived for perfection within his own skills, and that manifested in having doubts over his cooking ability.

At least cooking was something he did for himself and not for anyone else. Which was why Adachi was quick to reassure him about his efforts and gently try and guide him away from his anxious thoughts. Much like Kurosawa tried to do with him.

“It’s really really good.” He assures, although he’s quick to add in another just as sincere comment that isn’t a compliment too. One he knows the other appreciates given it shows just how much Adachi is actually paying attention, and is proving that his compliments aren’t just empty words to placate him. Not that Kurosawa doubted Adachi of course, Adachi knew that. But he also understood that anxiety could turn the brain into something devoid of rationality. “Although maybe some of it might be better warm. Like the meat.”

“Oh definitely.” Kurosawa nods. “I think it’s better straight out of the pan.”

“Then i’m looking forward to having it tonight even more.”

“So am I.” He rests his chin in his hand, finishing off the rice ball he’d made Adachi hand over, effectively swapping lunches. And Adachi smiles to himself inwardly when he realises that if Kurosawa had made too much food, he’d be eating some now too, but wasn’t. How cute, to try and hide his enthusiasm.

Kurosawa really was a lot cuter than he gave himself credit for. “Make sure Urabe doesn’t push any work on you tonight alright?”

“I won’t. I promise. Anyway, he seems less inclined to give me work recently anyway.” Adachi tilts his head thoughtfully. He wasn’t exactly sure why that was. He was pretty sure Urabe was one of the few who weren’t aware he was together with Kurosawa, hell he still made wizard jokes towards him. But maybe Kurosawa had said something about workload?

“Why do you think that is?” He asks. Because he’d rather Kurosawa tell him if he had. Although he’s pretty sure Kurosawa would have told him by now. They were both a lot better about talking about everything.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Kurosawa smirks, leaning forward on his elbows and Adachi barely stops himself from leaning forward too, knowing he’ll probably lose his self restraint and try and kiss Kurosawa right there. Being so close to him had that effect now. At times like this, it was definitely more of a hindrance to his entire day than a help. “Rumour around the office is that you’ve got yourself a sweetheart.” He raises his eyebrows once, settling back into a smirk and Adachi can feel his face heating up.

“A uh, a sweetheart huh?” Words instantly dry in his mouth at Kurosawa's obvious teasing. Smirk setting off heat low in Adachi’s stomach as he leans there. Adachi gulps.

“Yep. You guys are apparently pretty serious too.”

“Oh uh, really.”

“Really.”

“That’s uh-”

“Please stop teasing him and let the boy eat.” Fujisaki, wonderful Fujisaki saves him as she comes over with her own lunch to sit down next to Kurosawa and elbow him neatly in the ribs.

“What happened to studying?” He pouts, actually pouts, and Adachi snorts at the expression.

“I realised halfway through a chapter that i’ve already read it twice today so i’m taking a much needed break.” She unpacks her own bento. “I forgot how hard studying was.”

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Adachi shakes his head at her and she smiles.

“I won’t. I’m going to take a break for the rest of today and maybe tomorrow if my brain doesn’t sort itself out.”

“Good.” Kurosawa nods. “We can always help too if you need it. I make a mean flashcard.”

“At some point I may take you up on that thank you.” She dips her head and gets another genuine smile in return. Although it’s definitely not the one Kurosawa sends him. Really, were all of his thoughts focused on his partner?

Looking up, Kurosawa catches him staring and winks, causing him to choke on his spit. Yep, they definitely were.

“Anyway.” Fujisaki shakes her head at them both. Probably in a mixture of both fondness and despair. “Kurosawa is definitely right Adachi, there are rumours going around.”

He chokes on his own spit again. Kurosawa and Fujisaki had become good friends in the last few months, and they were lethal together when it came to teasing. Her dry wit and his smirk were an awful combination. He had learnt pretty early on not to be eating anything until he gauged their joint mood for fear of choking on it.

“Seriously?” He groans, hanging his head. “Are they bad?”

“I mean, not really.” Fujisaki shrugs. “And they’re not nearly as salacious as Kurosawa was making them seem. But well, there are a few people who have noticed your mood shift.”

“I uh, thought people knew. About uh, the actual reason.” He tries, voice lowering and Fujisaki shrugs again.

“I think some do, especially with the girls in my department, they’re all very sharp. And i’m sorry to say but neither of you are exactly subtle. But there’s only a couple. Most people just think you have somebody waiting for you at home.”

Apparently, his powers hadn’t made him that much more aware of what others around him were thinking. He had been sure most of the people in the office had known. He really had to get better at reading people, or at least listening in to the office gossip to keep himself in the loop.

Groaning, he thumps his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure if this made the whole situation with giving Kurosawa the ring better or worse. He’d assumed most people knew about them in the office and were at worst just ignoring them. So if they saw the pair with matching rings they’d probably just roll their eyes and move on, and probably gossip a bit about it later apparently.

But now if they didn’t know, would that make it obvious the pair were together? How would that go down? He was pretty sure their office was one of the more tolerant ones, that was for sure. Hell, Rokkaku had yelled about his friend being gay in the middle of a work day and nobody had done anything but tell him to keep it down because they were trying to get work done.

What if they weren’t though? And that was them just brushing off the shoutings of an over enthusiastic kohai? What if somebody did catch sight of the rings, put the pieces together and turned nasty? Would it lead to one of them getting fired? Both of them? Well no, that was definitely the worst of the worst case scenario. It would never be that bad. Probably.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to give Kurosawa the rings, not to wear at least. Not if it meant Kurosawa in some way getting hurt-

“Adachi, love. You’re spiralling.” He’s shaken out of his thoughts by a strong hand on his arm and a quiet, deep voice across from him.

“Huh?” He blinks harshly, coming back to the room to see Kurosawa and Fujisaki looking at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?” Fujisaki asks. “I’m sorry, it’s not as bad as it all sounds I promise.” 

“No no it’s fine.” He shakes his head, moving back from Kurosawa’s grip, ignoring the confused and slightly hurt look. He’d move right back into it if his thoughts weren’t whirling. “Sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts for a minute.”

He catches Kurosawa’s eye, questions written plainly across his face. He quirks his own eyebrow up just a fraction, a silent _‘i’ll tell you later’_ that has Kurosawa relaxing back into his seat. “Anyway.” He tries. “What other gossip have I apparently missed out on?”

“Well.” She looks relieved at least, which is good. “I think somebody is getting a puppy.”

“That is the best kind of gossip, who?” Kurosawa asks, leaning his chin in his hand as they all go back to eating, tension from the conversation slowly easing as they start talking about who in the department had pets, who wanted pets, and apparently who had successful social accounts for some of said pets.

He can’t shake off the lingering anxiety in the back of his mind about the situation, but he’d be able to talk it out later with Kurosawa, maybe. Maybe he could bring it up without mentioning the rings so that it could stay a surprise, or it wouldn’t lead to disappointment if he didn’t give Kurosawa the ring. He couldn’t be disappointed about it if he didn’t know about Adachi’s plans in the first place.

But that was stupid, he wanted to give Kurosawa the ring more than anything. Even if he fumbled his practised words and just handed it over in silence. So no, not giving it to him was out of the question.

He’d definitely talk to Kurosawa about it later. Or at least, he’d try his best to.

-

Kurosawa and Rokkaku were out of the office for the afternoon for a meeting so the office was a decent bit quieter than usual, which was good. It gave Adachi time to sort through his thoughts while he worked. Thankful that the work he had was simply transferring some data from physical files to digital ones. Something simple he could do in his sleep.

He feels less anxious about it all now that his brain had had time to process everything. And he was definitely no longer thinking that the worst of the worst case scenarios could happen like his brain had conjured up before. But he was still worried.

No matter what though, he decided, he was going to give Kurosawa his ring. Even if it wasn’t tonight. Because tonight, he knew, they’d be talking about what happened at lunch. Kurosawa was attentive like that, and he knows from experience that Kurosawa won’t let the conversation drop or let Adachi fob him off with excuses.

It was going to be awkward as all hell he just knew it.

Sighing, he throws his head back to groan at the ceiling. Pushing his hands over his eyes, he presses down until he sees stars in the blackness.

“What’s up wizard?” He jumps when he hears Urabe roll up to him, using his favoured Adachi specific greeting.

“Nothing, nothing.” He waves off. “Just tired.” Sitting back up, he shuffles away from Urabe a little as the man leans on his chair.

“Ah, and here I was going to ask if you wanted more work.” It’s a tease, because if he was truly asking, Urabe would be a lot more wheedling with his lead up to the question.

“Definitely not today.” Adachi fires back, rubbing his eyes again to try and clear the stars away. Urabe just smirks and wiggles his eyebrows as if he knows something, patting him not-too-gently on the shoulder before rolling back to his own desk. Adachi is very glad he can’t hear thoughts anymore.

Back to the problem at hand, he sneakily eyes the rest of the office. How _would_ they react if they all found out about him and Kurosawa? Would they be horrified or supportive? Would Adachi get beaten up by a mob of Kurosawa’s angry fangirls? And okay wow, he was definitely reading too many shoujo mangas if that was a genuine thought he had had.

He’s pretty sure most people wouldn’t care. They were all good people. Sure, they would gossip. But they gossiped about every other office romance too. And even if some people didn’t agree, Kurosawa was the office sweetheart. Nobody would say anything bad about him to anyone else, and even if they did it would just be seen as ugly jealousy. Probably? Hopefully?

And if they said anything about him well, he wasn’t exactly unused to certain comments. Despite his own shortcomings, it wouldn’t be enough to make him leave. He was too stubborn and awkward for that, really. He’d just deal with it like he had done in the past, he’d keep his head down until everyone got bored. It worked most of the time.

He still wasn’t entirely sure about any of it though when it came down to it, not really. He’d have to find out through doing, and that was terrifying. Being with Kurosawa was full of terrifying moments. Always good, but terrifying. He didn’t mind, not when it really came down to it. He was happier for it. And that made it all worth it. Kurosawa made it all worth it.

If he continued that line of thought though, he’d never get any work done so he tries to shake himself out of it. Focusing back on his laptop screen and documents in front of him. The quicker he got everything finished the better. He was definitely not working overtime tonight.

-

“Ready to go?” Kurosawa and Rokkaku had come back about an hour ago, the office filling with chatter once more. But Adachi had been too focused on his work to pay that much attention, intent on getting it all finished. So intent, that he only noticed Kurosawa waiting for him when he finally finished. Leaning back happily in his chair.

“Oh uh, yeah.” He nods. “Give me a minute.” Kurosawa just nods with a smile, leaning against his desk as he chats idly with Adachi’s desk-mate. Fujisaki was right, neither were subtle. 

He packs his things up, trying his best not to look too hurried as he puts his jacket back on, straightening the sleeves as he nods to Kurosawa. “Let’s go.”

“Alright, see you next week then.” Kurosawa ends his conversation, smiling sunnily at Adachi as he follows him out of the office. Both waving their goodbyes to certain people until they’re out of the office and into the quiet corridor as they walk to the lift.

They both breathe out quiet sighs of relief at the newfound quiet and then giggle at themselves. “Are you ready for tonight then?” Kurosawa asks and Adachi nods.

“Definitely.” 

_‘For more than you know.’_ He thinks to himself, knocking their shoulders together with a small smile that Kurosawa practically lights up at, bumping their shoulders together right back. It quickly turns into somewhat of a competition as they wait for the lift, bumping their shoulders together with more and more force until Adachi nearly falls over. Both chuckling as Kurosawa’s arm shoots out to steady him, arm firm against his back and hand warm through the arm of Adachi’s suit and shirt. Kurosawa squeezes once before letting go. And Adachi quietly mourns the loss as the lift arrives.

There are people in the lift this time, so they stay quiet past any greetings as they get in. Although Kurosawa still stands close, bumping into him with every shift of his feet, and they stay like that until they get to the ground floor and then outside as they follow the crush of people leaving work for the day.

“Oh!” Kurosawa starts once they’re out of the crowd. “Did you manage to get the next volume of Ragna Crimson? I couldn’t find the time to grab it.”

“Yeah, I got it delivered. You can read it once we get back to mine.” 

“Great! I’ve been really looking forward to it! Honestly, how could they leave the last volume on such a cliffhanger?”

“Especially with no promise to continue the story.” 

“Exactly!” Kurosawa throws one of his arms up. “You’d think they wanted to kill us with the anticipation!” He was adorable like this, worked up and passionate about something. Especially when the something wasn’t work related because it meant he didn’t hold any extra tension in his shoulders that automatically came with any mention of their job.

Adachi loved him.

“Urg, I was trying to explain what was happening in it to Rokkaku but he really wasn’t getting it.”

“Oh, he doesn’t like action based stuff that’s why.” Adachi shakes his head. “He liked shoujo manga and stuff.”

“Is he a secret hopeless romantic?” Kurosawa looks absolutely delighted with this information, and Adachi sends a silent apology Rokkaku’s way for the friendly teasing he knows Kurosawa will rib him with.

“He totally is.” Adachi continues though. “You’d think it would make him less oblivious but-”

“We could kiss in front of him and he still wouldn’t notice.” Kurosawa rolls his eyes fondly, voice lowered a little as he talks before starting to speak at a normal volume again. “It makes sense though. It fits him, in a weird way.”

“It definitely does.” Adachi laughs. He wants to tangle their hands together, reach out and hold on tight. But the way they’re walking to the station is a busy one. And ignoring the whole ‘people seeing them’ thing, because he was still getting over that, and he wasn’t sure how people would react, random strangers knowing was different than their work colleagues knowing, he didn’t want to be that couple that blocked the sidewalk by holding hands.

Kurosawa just hums in agreement. Smirking to himself, probably already thinking of the jokes he could make to Rokkaku. It was nice, seeing him slowly open up to people. Not afraid of keeping his ‘company ace’ facade up around their friends at least. 

Adachi definitely hoped that one day he’d be able to quell some of the ‘they only like me for my face’ based insecurities he held. He understood of course, after what had happened to him with certain people. But now, he had genuine friends, and was slowly making more around the office too.

And he had Adachi. Adachi who loved him for his kind heart, his cooking, his humour, his rumpled bed head, his deep voice and the way he said Adachi’s name. Not his looks. Although he let Kurosawa know he appreciated them too. A lot.

They’re both quiet as they get to the station and board the train. Happy just to be near each other in the quiet until they got home. It’s nice, comfortable. And Adachi basks in the feeling of it. He’d never quite had this before, not even with his family. But with Kurosawa, of course things were different. He sways into Kurosawa with the train's movements, wanting nothing more than to burrow underneath Kurosawa’s arm as he held onto the handrail above. But he could placate himself with this. Bumping into his chest gently every now with Kurosawa trying to hide his smile.

“Alright, do you want to come to the shop with me or go on ahead?” Kurosawa asks once they’re at the station.

“I’ll go home and get the heating on and stuff.” Adachi decides, it would give him time to get the rings out and hide them somewhere less conspicuous. “Let me take your bag with me.”

“Thanks.” Kurosawa grins, making sure their hands brush as he hands it over. “See you in a bit.”

They part ways there, and Adachi hurries home. Thought already whirring about what he was going to do. Maybe he could talk about it while cooking dinner and gauge Kurosawa’s reaction as he was distracted. But that wouldn’t work, it wasn’t exactly romantic. But maybe it would be a good idea to see where he stood about the office gossip, he’d definitely want to talk about what fuelled Adachi’s spiral at lunch.

But maybe he’d be too distracted? He got like that while cooking, and he was excited about these dishes. No, Adachi wouldn’t disturb him then while he was cooking. They’d probably talk about it over dinner. It would be fine.

He almost bangs his head against his door, walking there completely on autopilot and he fumbles for his keys as he rears back a little. Once he’s inside and he’s taken his shoes aside he puts his heater on, bringing it to the middle of the room to heat the space up before he even puts the bags down which he then hangs up by the door alongside his suit jacket.

From there, he goes to take the box out from under his mattress, transferring it to the bottom desk drawer where he knows Kurosawa won’t look. Not that he was a snoop, but Adachi never kept anything in there. And it was a good place to keep it just in case he chickened out. It was a lot harder to find there than under his damn mattress. That would certainly be an awkward explanation.

Once he’s moved it, making sure that he’s shut the drawer properly, he gets his pyjamas out and sets them by the heater to warm up as he goes to get a quick shower. He washes away the day’s grime as well as washing his hair, making sure to not use up all the hot water as he gets warm.

By the time he’s done and dressed, rubbing at his still wet hair with a towel, there’s a knock at the door and Adachi opens it without thought. Kurosawa had a very specific knock. A quick three taps, then two slower ones, and he smiles wide when Kurosawa comes in with no hesitation, holding two seemingly very full bags.

“I got everything.” He beams. “And most of it was on sale too because it’s near the end of the day.” He puts the bags on the kitchen counter and Adachi follows him into the tiny kitchen, waiting until Kurosawa turns back around to lean in and kiss him.

The tension from the day seems to bleed from him as he brings his arms up to loop around Kurosawa’s neck, getting lost into the soft kiss as Kurosawa holds him by the hips. Hands firm as he circles his thumbs on Adachi’s hips through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Adachi melts into it completely, pressing himself against Kurosawa properly from chest to knee as he moves his lips against his partner's own, smiling slightly when Kurosawa bites at his lower lip, licking over the skin before his tongue delves back into Adachi’s mouth.

“Hmm, hello.” He hums against Adachi’s mouth when they break away, although it’s only a fraction. Breath hot over Adachi’s face.

“Hello.” He leans up to nuzzle their noses together. Grinning at Kurosawa’s blush. When his facade came down, when they were alone together and comfortable, it was a lot easier to fluster him. Adachi really, really liked it. He liked being the only one to do this to Kurosawa, liked getting all of these reactions to himself. He knew it was silly, to want to monopolise him so much. But he was so in love, he couldn’t help it. 

His mind goes once again to the rings in his drawer and he pulls back. “Do you need help?” He asks, because if he doesn’t say something he would probably just blurt everything out right now.

“No, you go and sit. None of this takes that long to be honest. It’ll be about uhh.” He roots around in one of the bags, looking at one of the packages. “Forty-five minutes?”

“I’ll get out of your hair then.” He smiles, going to step back before Kurosawa reels him back in by the towel around his neck for another quick kiss. 

“Speaking of hair, do you not own a hairdryer?” Kurosawa asks, taking the towel to drape it over Adachi’s hair, rubbing at it vigorously to get it dry. “You’re going to catch a cold.” Adachi leans into the care, tilting his head this way and that as Kurosawa directs.

“No, if I dry it like that it gets all weirdly fluffy and static-y so I have to let it air dry.” He despairs, tilting his head backwards as Kurosawa’s hands instruct.

“That sounds so cute.” Adachi can see Kurosawa’s dopey smile in brief flashes through gaps in the towel as he continues to dry Adachi’s hair. “Why are you depriving me of such a sight huh?” He teases once he’s finished, towel held by his side as he apparently admired his handiwork. Adoration clear on his face. Adachi hopes he looked the same whenever Kurosawa looked at him.

“I don’t think your heart could take it.” He quips back, smirking as Kurosawa throws his hand over his heart dramatically.

“You’re so right, how would I cope?” Adachi snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Get a shower and get changed before you start cooking. I left some hot water for you.”

“You’re the best.” Kurosawa issues his cheek as he passes, squeezing his ass too as he goes past and Adachi squeaks, whirling around red faced as Kurosawa cackles and grabs the sweatpants and t-shirt from his specific top drawer in Adachi’s dresser, going over to the bathroom and closing the bathroom door with a wink.

“Perv.” Adachi hisses, knowing he’ll hear through the thin walls and hears Kurosawa just laugh further in response before he starts the shower.

While he’s doing that, Adachi unpacks the bags, setting all the ingredients out neatly on the counter tops as he puts the bags in his ‘reusable bags’ plastic bag under his sink. It was the least he could do really. He’d ask to help with the cooking too like he did while he was at Kurosawa’s, but his kitchen was tiny and neither would be able to move around properly even with the screen pulled back. No, it was better to let him get on with it.

Adachi could occupy himself until then. And hopefully not obsess any further on what he was going to do about the rings. He had resolved to give them to Kurosawa no matter what. He could do it. The conversation surrounding it and their talk at lunch would be fine too.

He was always fine with Kurosawa. Hell, he’d been okay with learning about Adachi’s mind reading. This was nothing compared to that. Hell, his mother knew about them as well as Kurosawa’s sister. And those were far more important and more daunting people to tell.

Everything would be fine. He just had to keep calm and not let his anxiety overtake him again. He could do that.

Getting up, he goes over to his bookshelves to get down the volume they had spoken about on the way home and leaves it on his desk for later so he doesn’t forget before going over to his bag to get his laptop. He could probably watch something as a distraction until it was time to eat. Reading wouldn’t help, he needed the sound and visuals too to properly distract himself at times like this.

There were a couple of gaming channels he liked, so once everything is booted up and he’s sitting cross legged on his bed he opens youtube and searches a few of them out looking for any new videos. He didn’t have a preference for what he watched game wise really. He had an xbox somewhere? But he was always so busy he didn’t play it much. And he was more of a film watcher anyway. Watching other play games was enough for him.

He settles on one he’s watched before. A smaller streamer playing stardew valley. It was nice and relaxing, and it’s easy to get lost in his monotonous voice and the music as he watches as the guy builds his farm from the ground up.

It’s easy watching, although he looks up when Kurosawa comes out of the bathroom. Smiling up at him as he comes over instead of to the kitchen. Turning slightly, he reaches out for Kurosawa’s hands. Linking their fingers together as Kurosawa comes closer until he’s close enough to rest his chin on his hip bone. Fingers still tangled as he looked up at his partner.

Being sappy like this was one of his new favourite things to do. Although with this position, and the way Kurosawa is currently looking down at him, eyes half closed in a way that’s heavily reminiscent of the time they’d last been like this, it’s a little less sappy and a bit more of a turn on.

“Urg. I was trying to be cute.” He sighs, breaking away to turn back to his laptop with a pout so as not to do anything rash. Kurosawa just laughs, hand going to the back of Adachi’s head as he leans down, pulling him into a kiss that’s a decent bit filthier than the last one.

“Later.” He almost gasps as he breaks away and Adachi just pushes him gently away with a hand on his cheek.

“Yeah yeah.”

“Ooh, somebody gets cranky when they’re hungry.”

“Shut up.” He chuckles, rolling his eyes at himself as he goes back to his video. Letting Kurosawa get on with the cooking, knowing he’d be more of a hindrance if he tried to help.

“Hey, turn the video up would you? That sounds interesting.” Kurosawa asks about ten minutes in and Adachi does.

“Do you want to watch?”

“Hm, nah. Just listening is nice.”

“Alright. Do you want me to explain what he’s doing?”

“Sure.”

“Well, first of all he’s playing stardew valley. And he’s just bought some chickens. The farm itself is still a bit of a mess but he’s slowly clearing it out. Oh, he’s doing a quest for a towns person. Sebastian. He’s the emo one.”

“What’s the quest?”

“Give him a mineral, so he’s going to the mines. He wants some amethyst. If I were the streamer though i'd try and get a frozen tear too. It’s Sebastian’s favourite and if he gives him both the friendship will go way up.”

“And i’m assuming that’s the goal?”

“Yep. You have to fight monsters in the mines. Sometimes they drop loot, but they’re a pain all of the time, and this guy only has a basic sword so he’s going to be at it for a while.”

“Does he get anything for the quest?” He’s clattering around with pots and pans, and Adachi can hear the oven already going as well as the hob. Something was boiling.

“Money. And he needs it to buy more seeds. And maybe some more chickens, he wants a flock.”

“What monsters is he fighting?”

“Low level ones in the earlier levels. Of course, duh Adachi.” He chides himself and Kurosawa laughs again.

“Go on.”

“They’re mostly slimes. But there are some flying bug things too. The slimes are cute, you can eventually have a slime farm. They’re not exactly money makers but they’re cute.”  
“Do you play this game?”

“I did before the file got too big for my laptop. I’ve only got my work one so obviously work comes first.” He shrugs. “It was really nice. Calming or whatever.”

Kurosawa just hums, and it sounds thoughtful. Hm, he’d have to ask what he was thinking later. “Go on.”

“Right okay. Oh, he’s left the mines now. He’s going to find Sebastian to give him the amethyst. And he’s talking to Linus on the way. He’s nice, he lives in a tent by the mines. He likes foragable stuff. Okay present given, no special dialogue yet. I always forget who this guy romances. Last time I romanced Leah, she’s the artsy one.”

“You did?”

“Hmm.” Adachi nods. “I don’t think I would again though because they added an update where you can let Krobus live with you. He’s a shadow monster and he’s really sweet and- wait.” He pauses the video to look up. “Are you jealous?”

The back of Kurosawa’s neck flares red. “No.”

“You totally are!”

“I’m not shut up!”

“You are!” Adachi says, absolutely delighted with this new piece of information. “You’re jealous of a fictional character!”

“It’s not my fault!” He whines as Adachi almost doubles over laughing.

“Kuro- Kuro you have no reason to be jealous.” He says as he catches his breath, looking up to find the pout on Kurosawa’s face melt into a giddy beam at the use of his nickname. “It’s just a part of the game.”

“I know I know, i’m being stupid.” Kurosawa sighs, turning back around to the stove. “I just really like being all of your firsts, is all. What if you were completely in love with her? It happens you know, people falling in love with characters.”

“The only person i’ve ever fallen in love with is you.” Adachi tells him sincerely, feeling his face heat up. He still flushed with every confession, but he was telling the truth, and definitely getting better at keeping his blush in check. 

“If some of these things weren’t prone to burning i’de come over there right now and ravage you for that.” Kurosawa says, back his neck still flushed as it spread to his face. A flush like this would spread to his chest and further if Adachi carried on, he knew from experience.

Kurosawa didn’t blush a lot, but when he did it was always a deep shade of inviting pink. And it spread everywhere. Even the tips of his shoulders. Adachi had delighted in kissing the heated skin there on numerous occasions. Biting down too, leaving marks.

Shaking his head, he shifts his thoughts back to the conversation actually going on. “Like you said, later.” He mimics, voice going deeper on the last word in an impression and Kurosawa snorts before going back to cooking.

“Okay, carry on.”

“You’re only doing this to hear me talk.” Adachi realises, probably far too late and Kurosawa shrugs. Unashamed to be caught in his scheme.

“You got me. Carry on.”

“Sneak.” Adachi sticks his tongue out. “Okay uh, I was chatting about Krobus! He’s really nice, and his character design is really cute. He’s a little shadow guy. He sells monster stuff and likes void chicken eggs.”

“Void chicken eggs?”

“Yeah, you can get a void egg if the witch flies over your farm and if you hatch it it becomes a void chicken.”

“Wait witch?”

“Yeah! She’s the ex-wife of the wizard. He’s alright I guess. He helps you with the junimos though and the junimos are definitely my favourite part of the game! They’re these little colourful blob sprites that help you renovate the community centre and then can help you on your farm! They’re adorable i’d have a bunch of them if they were real-”

Oh, maybe he was partial to games. Or at least he was to this one.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise how much I liked this game. I didn’t realise i’d ramble so much.”

“No no, it’s really cute. Keep going, I like hearing you talk about stuff you love.And this seems really interesting.”

“Oh! You can have joint farms with friends if you have the game! Although i’m not sure how that works. You can marry your friends in game though! I think that feature’s pretty cool.”

“So we could technically get married on something?” Kurosawa turns around, eyes lit up and his whole body seemed to do the same.

And that just confirms that no matter what, giving him the rings would be the best idea Adachi ever had.

“Yeah.”

“Would it be weird if I somehow got you a new laptop so you could buy the game and i’de buy the game and then we could play just so we could get married?”

“Yes.” Adachi nods. Mind whirring at the idea that Kurosawa would even suggest that never mind be as clearly sincere as he currently is. “But I appreciate that you’d do all that for something that definitely isn’t even legally binding.”

“Anything for you love.” He winks, back to being smooth as ever and Adachi flips him off good naturedly because his heart is beating too hard for him to do anything else.

The rings. He’d been trying to avoid thinking about the damn rings and he’d been succeeding up until that point. But now the reminder of his plans had invaded his brain at full force.

Shit.

“Is it nearly done?” He asks, scrambling for another distraction and thankfully Kurosawa nods.

“Yeah, do you want to set the table?”

Adachi closes the tab and then shuts his laptop down, sliding it underneath his bed before he gets up with a stretch before he goes over to the kitchen, ducking underneath Kurosawa’s arm to reach the drawer where he kept the cutlery as well as the mats before going back to his table.

He hadn’t been doing much as of late, far too tired after work, so it’s clear. And he sets everything down automatically. Pulling out the cushions from underneath the table mostly opposite from one another. And with that he gets back up. Going back into the kitchen to get them both a glass of water.

“Are we wanting tea too? I think I have a six pack in the back of the fridge from the last time Tsuge came over. I haven’t touched it so there’s half left maybe?” He really wasn’t a big drinker. And when he did drink he only liked certain brands of cider and a few wines. Beer wasn’t to his taste at all.

“Just water’s fine.” There’s a definite squish as Adachi goes to the sink to get them some water, although it means it’s a lot easier to kiss Kurosawa’s shoulder blade as he goes past and he does it again once he’s got the drinks. Grinning against the fabric when Kurosawa leans into it before Adachi goes to sit.

“So what is this meal then? I only get a taster at lunch.”

“Well!” Kurosawa grins over his shoulder, obviously plating it all up. “It’s all a little bit of a trial run to be honest. The meat is chicken but I cooked it in this new sauce recipe i’m trying and it definitely does taste better hot. There’s rice with it and some grilled veg but the harder veg isn’t cooked beforehand so it’s got a nice bite to it. There’s some of the extra sauce too for that. Oh, and it doesn’t exactly fit but my mother finally gave me the family miso recipe after years of asking and i’m desperate for you to try it. It’s some of the best i’ve ever had, although maybe that’s only when my mother cooks it. I don’t know.”

“It all sounds good. And tastes it from what I had at lunchtime.” He assures as Kurosawa starts bringing the food over. “Now come on. Sit.”

They say a quick thank you for the food before digging in once Kurosawa has brought everything over. And Adachi finds that Kurosawa was definitely right, the meat tasted better hot.

“This is amazing!” He swallows his mouthful before beaming over at his partner. “You were right it tastes incredible when it’s hot!”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” He corrects. “I’ll try the miso when it cools. I’m sure you cooked it just as good as your mother does.”

“Well we’ll see.” Kurosawa shrugs. “Anyway, are you finally going to tell me about what happened at lunch? I’ve been a bit worried about it, i’m not going to lie.”

“Oh yeah, i’m sorry about that.” Adachi cringes. “I just got myself a bit worked up is all.”

“Well i’m all ears.”

“Honestly I think it was because I was surprised that nobody either knew or at least suspected about us? I don’t know, I just thought that everyone knew and was either fine with it or just ignoring it you know?”

Kurosawa nods.

“And I started to panic about how they would actually react if they actually did find out. I know neither of us have told anyone other than Fujsaki, and we haven’t spoken about telling anyone either. And then I sort of spiralled because what if everyone reacted badly you know?” He sighs.

There was also the problem with the rings. But he didn’t want to bring that up now, not yet at least.

“Oh Adachi.” Kurosawa reaches out, taking his empty hand in his. “I’m pretty sure nobody would care. At least nobody at our level anyway. But I understand. I’ve heard the horror stories.” He rubs over the back of Adachi’s hand with his thumb. “I don’t mind anyone knowing. I’m secure enough in my position at the company, as are you. And your mother already knows, and my sister so it’s not like the important people could be used as some sort of weird leverage if things really did go sour. But I also don’t mind if you don’t want anyone to know. I’m more than happy like this.”

“I know.” And he did know, truly. “I want people to know. But it’s- It’s terrifying.” He admits. His voice is shaking a little, heart pounding as they talk about it. He shouldn’t be this anxious just talking about it. Not with Kurosawa holding his hand and practically guiding him through.

But the reality of the situation had hit him once again.

“It is.” Kurosawa agrees. “It’s enough for me knowing that you want to. It would be enough for me even if you didn’t want to. Just having you is enough.”

“I do want to though.” He shrugs. “I just don’t want either of us getting hurt or anything. And I know the office probably won’t care. But you know how my brain does the whole ‘worst case scenario’ thing.”

“I do.” Kurosawa nods. “And that’s perfectly fine.”

“It’s not though.” Adachi protests. “Logically, I know most people won’t care. Hell, apparently a few people already know at least. And if they know the gossip will spread quickly. I don’t understand why i’m freaking out so much when I didn’t care before you know?”

He’d blame getting the rings, but that wasn’t neither here nor there in this instance. Not really. “I guess I was just so shocked that people didn’t actually know that my first instinct to panic took over.”

Sighing, he takes another mouthful of the food. “This is really good.”

“Well, it’s up to you whether we tell people or not. I actually sort of enjoyed seeing if people would catch on.” Kurosawa chuckles.

“Yeah.” Adachi nods. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t you dare apologise for this.” Kurosawa glares. “Your anxiety isn’t your fault.”

“I know but-”

“No buts.” Kurosawa shakes his head. “I love you, every part of you. This is just how your brain works. So I love that too. Even if I do want to give it a stern talking to sometimes to try and make it give you a break.”

Adachi snorts, so taken aback. “You’d really try that too wouldn’t you?”

“If it helped, then definitely.”

“Well, we’ll leave that as a last resort huh?”

“If you say so. Look, we can always try and test the waters? Mention gay couples who don’t actually exist so we’re not actually outing anyone in front of people, see how they react, that sort of thing? Even if we don’t end up saying anything it might be enough to ease your mind a little?”

“That, is actually a pretty good idea.” Adachi nods, mind blanking for a second as the idea slowly turns in his brain. “You’re right, it would ease my mind.”

“Alright then.” Kurosawa grins. “It’ll be easy enough. Just drop a comment or two into certain conversations. Gauge peoples reactions and all that.” 

“Sounds good.”

With that solution in mind, his brain once again reminds him of the rings. As if they were just lying in wait until his anxiety cleared. Or well, mostly cleared. Because it was still all linked in his brain. Because if people saw the rings they’d put two and two together. 

Maybe he’d wait until they found out peoples reactions. What was a few more months, really? Although by that time he might have enough for a set of new rings and these would go to waste. And he would miss out on Kurosawa’s joy now, which would be a massive shame.

“Is there anything else bothering you?” Kurosawa asks when Adachi doesn’t continue. “You’re still frowning.”

He looks so concerned, head tilted to one side as he stares. He was worried for him, of course he was. Sometimes he worried just as much as Adachi did. He forgot sometimes.

Biting his lip, he thinks about it. He really did want to give Kurosawa the rings. He was looking forward to it more than he really had with much else. And now they had a plan too, which had definitely almost silenced the irrational and outlandish parts of his anxiety that had been bugging him all day.

They were both careful, despite their lack of subtlety. And really, if their co-workers hadn’t gotten the picture by now, what would adding one more unseen detail harm? Like the pens, the rings could be explained away if they needed to. Awkwardly most definitely, but they could be explained away.

Adachi really couldn’t keep anything from him. 

Ah well, he was bad with secrets anyway. Especially after the angst his powers and not talking about them had caused. He didn’t want to go through that particular brand of hell any time soon. The guilt from keeping that a secret had almost eaten him alive.

“Sort of. It’s uh, not bad. But it’s sort of linked. Wait here. Uh, close your eyes.” He instructs, standing once Kurosawa does, expression shifting from concern to confusion as Adachi gets up and gets the box from the drawer, sitting down quickly as he shoves it behind his back. “Okay you can open them.”

Kurosawa does. “What’s all this about then?” He asks, obviously not seeing anything changed as he glances around and Adachi takes a deep breath. This really wasn’t how he had planned to give them to him, but with his luck it wouldn’t have done no matter what happened.

“Okay so. This is sort of linked to what happened. But it wasn’t originally. I was just going to give you this uh, thing, as a present.” He winces at his choice of words. “But then I started panicking, because I think if somebody found out about the present, they’d probably put two and two together-”

“And then find out about us.” Kurosawa nods in understanding. “And you don’t know how they’d react.”

“Exactly.” Adachi nods. “But uh, it’s not like the pens have given us away. And I know we’d both be very careful. And honestly wanting to see your reaction and see you happy outweighs my anxiety with this by a fuck tonne.”

He watches as Kurosawa’s eyebrows slowly raise, almost reaching his hairline as Adachi reaches behind himself for the box. Taking a breath, he holds onto it tightly. Blue velvet soft against his fingers as he pulls it in front of himself and then hands it over.

Kurosawa takes it, but he doesn't open it, fingers running over the ribbon on the top of the lid shakily. Seeing that, Adachi reaches out carefully over their plates to rest his fingers on the underside of one of Kurosawa’s hand.

“I know we have the pens, even if we can’t find any more ink for them. And I won’t exactly wear jewellery properly, but this is different. I love you.” He nods firmly. “Open the box Kuro.”

It wasn’t exactly the speech he had planned, but that’s fine. Kurosawa didn’t seem to mind anyway as he slowly slid the lid up and off the box, eyes wide as he stared at the content. Mouth opening and closing silently. Looking vaguely like a goldfish.

“It’s not the most traditional. But they’re matching rings. I thought we could wear them under our shirts, or something...” He trails off. “I wanted this to be more romantic. I was planning on giving them to you after dinner maybe but everything was so tangled-”

“‘Dachi I love them. I love you. This is perfect.” Kurosawa whispers, voice awe filled as he reaches carefully into the box.

“The uh, one with the longer chain is yours. You know, because you’re taller.” He explains, shifting a little as he watches Kurosawa slowly lift both rings, cradling them in his cupped hand as he puts the box down. His eyes are filling with tears as he looks at them, shifting the chains in his palm to get a better look at them both despite them being the exact same except for chain length.

“I know you like more traditional uh, signs of being together, i’m not sure how else to word that. But anyway, this was the compromise, I guess.” He says as Kurosawa continues to stay quiet. Brown eyes glassy as he stares down at the pair in his hand. “Kurosawa?”

The metaphorical dam breaks as the unshed tears finally spill over onto his cheeks as he finally looks up. “Adachi, I love you so much. Come here.”

Adachi does, knee walking over to Kurosawa until he’s pulled into his partner's lap. Legs easily falling to either side of Kurosawa’s own as he faces him. Sitting in the cross of his legs.

“May I put yours on you?” Kurosawa asks, voice shaking a little and Adachi reaches up to gently wipe away the tears with the hem of his own shirt. Smiling up at him gently.

“You definitely may.”

Kurosawa opens his hands from where he’d clutched them to his chest, as if to keep the rings undoubtedly safe there, and the metal is warm from that as Adachi reaches out to help untangle the chains and find out which one was actually his.

They find it without much fuss, both holding onto the others. “Here.” Kurosawa murmurs, holding the chain out after he undoes the clasp to reach around Adachi’s neck. His knuckles bruhs the sensitive skin there as he fumbles a little, getting the catch back, and between that the feeling of the ring on his chest and chain on his skin Adachi has to take a moment to catch his breath. Tears welling in the backs of his own eyes.

It was obvious how much Kurosawa loved him, and he was so glad he could do this for him. For them. He loved him right back, he really really did. He’d never felt like this before with anyone. So full of adoration, just looking at him calmed him and made him feel so safe and so at home. 

“My turn.” He whispers once Kurosawa finishes, although he leaves his hands resting on the sides of Adachi’s neck. Thumbs running over the chain in a slow rhythm. His palms are warm against his skin, the pressure sure and safe.

He’s biting his lip, still crying and before he does anything else Adachi reaches up again with the hem of his shirt to wipe away the fresh tears. Getting Kurosawa to smile, watery but so full of joy.

Getting back to what he was doing he leans forward, and like Kurosawa he fumbles with undoing the clasp too as before reaches backwards and around Kurosawa’s neck, resting his forearms there as he hooks the clasp back together where he can see over his shoulder before settling the clasp to the back of his neck, fingers running underneath it to make sure it doesn't catch on his skin before he breaks away with a hitched breath from Kurosawa. Movements slow and almost syrupy feeling as his vision swims.

Once he pulls his hands away, resting them on Kurosawa’s shoulders he’s pulled in for a kiss. It’s deep from the moment their lips meet, and his hands move up from Kurosawa’s shoulders to cradle his face as Kurosawa licks into his mouth. Breathing already heavy as he tilts his head just so, wet heat passing between them as Adachi settles further into his lap, pressing their chests together he grins when he hears the metal of the rings clink together. 

Kurosawa’s hands flutter at his neck before seeming to flex and pull him closer, moving to cradle the back of his head with one hand, other hand still anchored to his neck as Adachi shifts, own hands cupping Kurosawa’s jaw. His hands are wet, much like Kurosawa’s jawline and cheeks but he kisses him through it. Happy that he’s so happy. Happy to have given him this, happy that they have this now. 

They eventually break away, gasping for breath as they lean their foreheads together as they pant.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Kurosawa repeats. Voice almost ragged as his eyes slowly open. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Adachi leans in, placing a soft kiss to Kurosawa’s bottom lip. “But really, we should get more ink for those pens too. Don’t think that these replace them.”

“Never.” He chuckles back wetly, finally moving his hands from where they’d almost become welcome brands to Adachi’s skin as he wipes over his face. “Thank you. Just, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Adachi helps wipe the rest of the tears away with his own hands, wiping them dry on his sweatpants. “I love you.” He leans back to stretch and knocks into the table, yelping and crashing back into Kurosawa’s chest for fear of having knocked something over and almost topples them both over until Kurosawa steadies him with hands on his hips.

“I guess we should finish eating.” Kurosawa sighs. “It shouldn’t be too cold.”

“Alright.” He sighs himself, getting up awkwardly although he bends down to press another kiss to Kurosawa’s forehead before he’s actually sitting back down in front of his meal. “If it is cold i’ve got a microwave at least?”

“I’d be horrified at the suggestion if I didn’t know it’s merits.” Kurosawa shakes his head.

“Don’t sound so disappointed in yourself. I know your favourite food is reheated pizza. Specially reheated in that very same microwave we’d be using because it’s slightly more powerful than yours at home or something.”

“You got me there.” He laughs. Nose still a little stuffed up. 

They go back to eating, sharing smiles and adoring looks every now and then when they catch the other staring. And Adachi can’t help how his heart constantly thunders just at the small moments. Truly, it hadn’t stopped since he’d handed the box over. He’s not sure it’ll calm down for a while.

The food is actually still fairly warm so there’s no use for the microwave this time and they eat happily until they’re finished. The miso really is good, although Kurosawa makes a face when he tries his own. Probably not living up to how his mother made it in his own mind.

“We can clean up later.” He decides when Kurosawa starts tidying the plates up.

“Let me just put these in the sink.”

“Fine.” Adachi helps him pile everything up and indeed put everything into the sink before going to make sure the door is locked as Kurosawa drinks some water to rehydrate himself before they’re both drifting towards the bed. Tired and wanting to be close.

It’s not exactly the biggest bed, but they fit just about fine as they curl up together with moves they’d practised over the last few months that involved a lot less accidental elbowing and kicking each other than they’d experienced at the beginning as they get comfortable.

Adachi has his back to the wall with his arm curled under his own pillow and head, arm around Kurosawa’s waist loosely with Kurosawa mirroring him. Although their legs are tangled together under the covers in a way far too confusing to even think about. But it’s comfortable and cozy, slowly warming each other up as they cuddle.

“You know.” Kurosawa yawns once they’re settled. “We don’t have to wear the rings to work if you don’t want to. I know they’ll be hidden. But I don’t mind leaving them at home or just keeping them in our bags or something if your anxiety is going to eat at you about someone finding out.”

Instantly, Adachi is shaking his head. Now that he was wearing it, he never wanted to take it off. And he can tell Kurosawa is feeling the same despite his even tone. His anxiety over this could get fucked. “No. No, i’ll be fine. My brain will come around to the idea, it’s just because I panicked today is all. I won’t be thinking that extremely in a few days.”

“Alright. Only if you’re sure though. I don’t want you being uncomfortable-”

“I won’t be, I promise. But I also promise that i’ll tell you if I start feeling that way. Although I highly doubt I will.” He says, leaning in to squeeze him tightly. Burying his head in his chest, smiling as he feels the chain against his cheek, ring resting on the mattress somewhere. His own was tucked into his shirt for safe keeping.

“Alright.” He feels Kurosawa kiss the top of his head. “It’ll all be fine you know. Even if people do find out and are less than please. We’ve got Fujisaki and Rokkaku. And you’ve got me. We’ve got each other.”

“I know.” Adachi nods. Kissing his chest. “I’ve got you too.”

“I know you do.”

“Good.” He kisses the same spot again, chain pressing against his lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Go to sleep, you sound tired.”

“So do you.”

“Well i’m definitely tired.” He yawns again, to make his point known and Adachi smiles, leaning up to kiss his jawline and then his mouth once he’s finished yawning before settling back again Kurosawa’s chest.

“Goodnight, love you.”

“Good night my love. I love you too.”

Yeah, giving him the ring, despite the anxiety that had come with it and lack of romantics he couldn’t conjure at the time, was definitely _definitely_ all worth it.


End file.
